Ayana
by Jordans lover
Summary: The story here is about a young Hobbit girl, Ayana who has to deal with a terrorizing twelve year old, Frodo, but there are things that occur she does not expect. This story will pass The Lord of The Rings Trilogies, and other things.
1. Merry Eleventh

A/N: I hope this is a very interesting story. I really wanted to write a story about Hobbits, and now I hope it will be as good as I had hoped. I hope everyone enjoys my story, this story will take place first before the ring came to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. And it will hopefully end after. I hope you enjoy. And review like mad!!!!!  
  
~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkien's genius, or his Invented world of fantasy and fiction.  
  
~*~ Chapter One: Merry Eleventh ~*~  
  
By Shire records 1380. As I went through the quite and calm fields of the Shire I skipped for joy. Never in my life had I ever felt so blissful. I had now turned eleven and my birth was quite a celebration. Every Hobbit from Bag End was going to be there. Even in our quaint little region, we knew how to throw gatherings.  
  
The fields were full of peaceful greens and browns. I pranced over to a large darkened tree. I slowly sat down and placed my back upon its bark. I began to close my eyes and drift into a dream. But something happened I had not expected.  
  
A dark haired, short, as all Hobbits are, Hobbit jumped from out behind the tree. I felt my heart leap. I gripped my chest then cynically stared at him.  
  
"Fool of a Hobbit," I shouted to him.  
  
He only smiled. I noted he had placed his hands behind his back.  
  
I curiously stared at him.  
  
"What have you, in your hand?" I questioned.  
  
He only smiled. He was a cute Hobbit, although he terrorized many of the Hobbiton villagers.  
  
"Out with it Baggins!" I yelled at him.  
  
He gave me a coy look before moving his hand from his back. There stood a beautiful lily. He brought his hand out to me. I gratefully took the flower.  
  
"I thought I might give you something for your birthday." He said with a smile.  
  
I nodded to him. I then brought my gaze to the intricate flower. I brought my nose to it to smell, but then something happened. I threw the flower quickly and began to rub my nose. I then looked down at where I had thrown the lily. A large centipede was crawling out of it. I brought my gaze to the Baggins as he laughed.  
  
"Master Frodo," I began.  
  
I sat up from my comfortable spot and glared at him.  
  
"Might I interest you in a sandwich?"  
  
He smiled and then replied.  
  
"Aye, I love them,"  
  
With out one more thought I brought my fist back, which clenched tightly. And with a quick swing, I hit him. He stumbled and gripped his face.  
  
"Ayana. Why did you hit me?" He pleaded for an answer.  
  
"Well, only you would understand the procedures of revenge, master Baggins," I said that happily.  
  
I then turned around and ran on my merry way. Speaking of merry. I was running through the village, when I had run into a Brandybuck. I fell back in surprise, but did not lose my balance and fall.  
  
"Ayana, why do you insist on running into every Hobbit in Bag End? People believe you to be trouble,"  
  
I laughed at him.  
  
"Merry, why do you listen to your father, he has problems with the entire Shire." I said.  
  
Merry stood up straight. I noticed his stature was quite awkward. His naturally scruffy brunette hair was smashed into his head. He wore a green over vest with a tan colored under shirt. His bear and hairy feet shined amazingly, for his pants were to high up. You would be considered blind if you could not notice this.  
  
"Meriadoc, if you do not mind. Ayana, why do you wish this running insistently?" he questioned.  
  
"I love to run," I replied.  
  
And with that, I waved good-bye to the humorous Hobbit, and went along on my way. I passed by the hobbits of Bag End who all smiled at me as I passed through. All the dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfeet. They were all a great asset to The Shire.  
  
I huridly ran to my home which lay in Underhill. Where in fact Frodo lived close by.  
  
"Oh I despise that Hobbit." I whispered to myself.  
  
I turned the small knob, which attached to a circle shaped brown door. I slowly opened the door to enter my home.  
  
"Hello mother?" I called through the house.  
  
But there was no answer. I shrugged and began to parade around the house until I had gotten to my parents bedroom.  
  
"Mum?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes dear?" I heard a reply.  
  
But barely, she had her door closed and she was yelling through it.  
  
"Can he ever be civil?" I angrily pouted.  
  
"Who dear?"  
  
"Frodo, I mean he should at least be civil, considering his uncle Bilbo owns Bag End," I complained.  
  
"Sweetie, Frodo is only twelve, not to smart of an age," She shouted through the door.  
  
"He gave me a flower today." I said unhappily.  
  
"That seems quite kind."  
  
"There was a centipede in it!" I cried.  
  
"Oh," I heard her sigh.  
  
Then slowly I heard shuffling getting louder and closer to the door until the door opened. My mother stepped out. She was rather attractive for a Hobbit. Her hair was the color of dirty blonde, but she was a smart as any man in the entire Shire. The reflected on her clothes. She normally wore a tattered old over dress with a nice silk like undershirt under the dress. But today was special, it was the day I had been born. And she always loved them as much as her own, possibly more. She put her hands to my shoulders and she sighed again.  
  
"He will grow, and he will find you gorgeous when the time comes," She said politely.  
  
"You say that every time though." I said in a sigh as hers was. "I don't think it would ever happen for Frodo,"  
  
My mother only patted my head and messed with my hair.  
  
"Get dressed," She ordered in a whisper. "We cannot be late for a party that is set out for you,"  
  
She smiled at me kindly. And with every smile she ever gave me, mine would shine brighter. I nodded my head to her and went into my room. I had previously picked out my clothes and so I was all ready.  
  
As I finished getting ready I looked down upon my dress. 'Twas my nicest of all. There was a white colored undershirt before the actual dress. I rubbed the green down to flatten the dress. Which had laced edges and beautiful green fabric.  
  
"Mother, I am ready," I called to her.  
  
I heard a jingle of my doorknob and then she entered. She paused and gazed at me.  
  
"You look wonderful," She whispered.  
  
I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Are we leaving now? Where is da'?" I questioned.  
  
"He is still preparing," She replied. "Let us hurry."  
  
And with a nod, I followed her from my room. I grabbed my green over coat and placed it around me. It was quite cold, and I did not want to freeze. When we reached the banner, which ready Merry Eleventh Ayana, we smiled at the lack of guests. No one had began to arrive. I was after all glad. I had time to frolic before I would make a fool of myself.  
  
But then one after another The Hobbits of Hobbiton began to arrive. Unfortunately there was only one Hobbit I did not wish to be there.  
  
"Say hello to Frodo," My mother urged me.  
  
I sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Hello." I angrily said.  
  
"Is this not a wonderful evening for a celebration?" He questioned coyly.  
  
"Only if you enjoy little insects in your face," I replied with a smirk.  
  
"Perhaps you are the one fascinated with insects, considering you look much like one." He said and gaze at my face.  
  
"Perhaps, you would rather be kicked," I threatened.  
  
But he took this as a warning. He slowly backed away and ran over to his friend Merry. I smiled then noticed where my father had been. I happily jumped for joy.  
  
"Father!" I shouted.  
  
Almost the entire crowd of Hobbits turned to look at me. But I did not care. I hurriedly ran to where my father was. He was standing next to a pole and he was speaking with Bilbo Baggins. Which was the owner of Bag End and unfortunately Frodo's uncle. My father heard my shout he turned to where I was running. She smiled and bent down.  
  
"How is my beautiful daughter?" He said with his deep strong voice.  
  
"Happier that ever, now that you are here," I said with a chuckle.  
  
"I am happy as well," He said.  
  
But then his face drew into a very saddened expression. He set me down and stared deep into my crystal blue eyes. He gave me a smile and a light pinch on the cheek, but I could tell he had been upset.  
  
"Father?" I questioned softly.  
  
He then turned his head to Bilbo. I turned to look at Bilbo as well, but I didn't understand.  
  
"WE must speak briefly my dear," My father told me. "Please, speak with your mother or, perhaps the young Took you seem to be good friends."  
  
I sighed. "Well it was not Frodo whom you suggested, so I will," I agreed.  
  
"That is all well, please excuse me," He said.  
  
He patted my shoulders and then gave me a soft kiss upon my forehead. And with that he turned from me. I smiled at Bilbo, who looked distressed. He only ignored me. So I juat walked away from my father, even though I planned to go back to him. I could not expect the worst or the best, only what my father would want me to do. Which was go and speak with Peregrin Took, or Pippin.  
~*~ A/N: Thank you for reading this first part, I hope you enjoyed it. I except all reviews, I only dislike the ones that are construed as flaming. But I do want you to write a review, even if this needs help, I would love to hear about what I am able to fix! Namaarie all! ~*~ 


	2. Color Of Gray

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this. And I hope it was/will be good! Cross your fingers (Your not actually crossing them are you?) joke. Okay I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter two: Color Of Gray  
  
"Pippin?" I hollered.  
  
As I walked through the crowd of Hobbits, I searched for Pippin. I noticed the Took family had taken their seats, literally. They began to walk from my party along with my wooden chairs. I noticed a familiar face tagging behind them. I grinned and began to run over to where they were.  
  
Not one of the Took's noticed I had been following them. I smirked to myself, as I ran close behind Pippin. He was carrying a chair as well along with a few pieces of cake. Hobbits are known for there food, mostly that they are in love with it. Many are gardeners, like young master Samwise Gamgee's father.  
  
I laughed to myself, as I was inches from the young Took. I hurriedly rushed being him and hit him upon his head. But before he turned around I quickly moved from his sight.  
  
He dopily turned around to see who had hit him. He waited as his family slowly grew farther from him. Eventually they were over the dirt road which is next to a small hill going downward.  
  
"Hello?" He questioned.  
  
I giggled to myself as I watched him turn around in circles repeatedly. Then he gave up. He slowly turned and began to walk away. But I charged at him again. I leaped forward and collided with his back. He tripped over his large Hobbit feet and tumbled down the slight hill.  
  
We finally reached the bottom and smacked into it hard.  
  
"Are you alright Pippin?" I questioned.  
  
I wiped some of the remaining dirt off of me and went over to Pippin who looking upset. He didn't answer me, so I began to get scared  
  
"PIPPIN!" I shrieked.  
  
I looked at him shakily. He brought his angry eyes to mine.  
  
"YOU!" He shouted furiously.  
  
And before I knew it he was on top of me. We began to wrestle and I laughed.  
  
"STOP laughing Ayana!" He demanded.  
  
I stared at him in shock. Normally he would have joined me in laughter.  
  
"What is the problem?" I questioned him.  
  
He angrily pushed me from him and stood up. He sternly stared at me with fury in his brown eyes.  
  
"You always play around!" He shouted. "You need to be more courteous to everyone in the Shire."  
  
"As you are to them?" I retorted.  
  
I slowly stood up and whipped the dirk from my now dirty dress.  
  
"I do not act like you!" HE nearly shouted at me.  
  
I stared at him with widened pupils. I shook my head. I mean he yelled at me.  
  
"Pippin what is wrong with you? Why are you getting so angry?!" I shouted in question.  
  
He looked into my eyes and thought. My eyes wandered down this shaken hobbit's body, and then I raised my eyes to his face.  
  
"I can get angry whenever I want!" He shouted.  
  
"Pippin, why is it that when you play around it is fine, but when I do it, Middle Earth freezes over?" I asked.  
  
"Because, you should act as any lady Hobbit,"  
  
"You're a lady," I puffed.  
  
He stared at me again.  
  
Pippin didn't like being called a female, I wonder why. He acts like them all the time, except for the way he eats. Most females from the Shire eat a lot, but they keep their mouth's closed while doing it. Which is something the males have not yet mastered.  
  
"Ayana, why do you annoy me like this? I have better things to do than sit around here and listen to you speak things about me that are not true!"  
  
And with that he shoved me back from him and walked up the hill slowly. I stared at him in shock.  
  
What am I going to do, my father told me to hang around with Pippin. But now he left me to kick the dirt around. I began to bore myself with a dance.  
  
I raised my hands in the air and shuffled my feet around. Without even noticing, music began to play from the party, not to far from me. I moved with the music, as I danced happily.  
  
I stopped when I noticed a horse and carriage coming my way. I hid quickly and then I saw whom I had not expected. A man as tall as the far hills of Hobbiton sat in the front. He was covered in gray. Also he carried a wooden staff, which was mangled at the end.  
  
"Gandalf!" I shouted.  
  
I hurriedly ran to him as his carriage slowed down. I stopped on the side of where the man was. His hat concealed his darkened face.  
  
"Ayana, how many times have I told you?" his raspy voice questioned.  
  
"I know, meet you at the gate. I forgot Gandalf, it was all Pippin's fault he," I tried to explain but Gandalf cut me off.  
  
"Do not blame a young foolish Hobbit for something, a wise and beautiful one should have remembered." He stated. "I hope Bilbo will be glad to see me,"  
  
"Aye, he has spoken of you often, although you have not come for two years." I said.  
  
"Yes, well we are very busy, Saruman and I have been studying ancients of this world."  
  
I nodded my head as if I had actually understood what he was talking about. He just began to speak about things like that so I decided to cease him.  
  
"Gandalf!" I shouted.  
  
I got his attention as he stared at me.  
  
"How about we go to my party now," I insisted.  
  
"Well, yes, then I can explain to Bilbo why I had not come to his last two." He said.  
  
I sarcastically rolled my eyes and hopped into the carriage with help from Gandalf. We began down the dirt roads of Bag End to reach my party.  
  
We shortly made it there and slowly the horse in front stopped walking.  
  
"All right Gandalf have some enjoyment while you're here!" I said.  
  
And with that I jumped out of the carriage, but I wasn't watching my large feel and I had landed on something, or someone.  
  
"AYANA!" Frodo's angry voice said.  
  
I looked at him in shock. I had landed right on top of the little weasel. This was my chance. Before he could kick me off of him I brought my hands down to his arms and held him. He struggled but I was able to hold him.  
  
"Why are you such a pain?" I questioned the winning Frodo.  
  
"Only for you," He said quickly.  
  
I ignored him and let his hands go to tickle his stomach. Now I had found out, Frodo was a very ticklish Hobbit.  
  
He laughed hysterically until I slowed my fingers and he stared angrily at me. But by then the Hobbit's around us were staring and laughing at Frodo.  
  
He angrily pushed me from him and stood up. I was still laughing on the ground, pounding my hands against the dirt.  
  
"You will pay!" He shouted.  
  
And with that he ran away from the circle of people. But then I felt two strong hands on my arms lifting me up.  
  
"Get up Ayana, it is time for a speech from Bilbo." My dad's voice said.  
  
He picked me up from the ground and brought me over to our front row seats. We sat down simultaneously and watched for Bilbo to slowly come up.  
  
Bilbo walked up slowly and stared at all of us. He seemed more jittery over these past years, never have I seen him calm.  
  
"My dear Hobbit's, how wonderful to see you have all shown up, for a birth we are all glad had happened. Stand up Ayana, let everyone clap in celebration to your day." Bilbo shouted.  
  
I shyly stood up and waved to the clapping Hobbit's. All but Gandalf were clapping, who was gazing at Bilbo.  
  
But then something happened we were all shocked to hear.  
  
"AHH!" Someone screamed.  
  
Then a female ran up the stage and to the center.  
  
"Help, it is master Frodo!" She screamed.  
  
Everyone shockingly stared at her. What was wrong, was Frodo hurt. Or was it another prank from him. I jumped off of my seat and ran to where the woman stood.  
  
"Show me!" I shouted to her.  
  
By this time everyone was in panic, they had no idea what had happened. And after I yelled to the lady Hobbit she ran down the steps and I followed her.  
  
I didn't care where he was. As long as he was only fooling around. Because then I could kick him with all my forced. I prayed that he would be playing a fool, but in my heart I felt something.  
  
Why was I caring about Frodo, after all these years of torture, and he still pulls it on me. Why was I going to see if he was all right? I don't know.  
  
We ran rapidly to where the woman said to go, and there I saw a sight I hoped there would not be.  
  
~*~ A/N: Did you guys like the chapter, I know u are all, oh no what's happening and such. Well review, and tell me what you thought! Loves and hugs all! 


	3. A Slap In The Face

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to write towards the reviews that were put for chapter two.  
  
Bjam: I know your excited and all. You just have to wait until this chapter!  
  
Katani Petitedra: Don't cry, he can't die if it goes through the Trilogies, and your welcome for the email.  
  
Elen: here's more!  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: yeah I know, cliffhangers are evil. If I am evil what are you the devil! J/k. thanks for laughing.  
  
boogie man: Don't worry about Frodo! But hey, I am writing more!  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews to all of you!!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Three: A Slap In the Face  
  
"Frodo!" I shouted to him.  
  
But nothing happened. He only lay in a crippled sprawl across the ground. A few feet separated his legs. His body lay flat facing the ground. I brought my head up to view a tree. Many of the branches were broken. I looked down at Frodo, his body was littered with stems and leaves. I shockingly turned to the female Hobbit and then back to Frodo's fallen body. I noticed he was lacking the up and down rise of breath.  
  
"He is not breathing!" I screamed.  
  
The female Hobbit only gawked at Frodo's distorted body. I turned to her in shock. I grabbed her arms and shook her from her trance. Her kind brown eyes turned to me in horror. But then she spoke,  
  
"You need to supply him with air." She explained. "Put your mouth over his and-"  
  
"Oh no! Not me!" I shouted at her.  
  
"I cannot, I am bound, I cannot place my lips on anyone besides my husband."  
  
I stared passed her. I didn't know what to do. Let him die, or let him live. And I have to live with the fact that I kissed Frodo Baggins.  
  
"Alright," I puffed.  
  
I turned back to Frodo. I slowly bent down to him and turned his body over to face me. He was covered in dirt. I slowly moved my head down to his and silently prayed.  
  
'If this doesn't work, I am going to die of humiliation.' I thought.  
  
Bit by bit, I brought my lips closer to his. And then they connected. I quickly pushed a breath out of me and into him. I backed off of him and looked at him. There was a coy grin on his face. And that was when I knew what was going on.  
  
"Curse you Frodo Baggins!" I shouted.  
  
I hurriedly stood and stared at him. He now had his hands a crossed his chest. And his eyes were widely open.  
  
"You enjoyed it," He laughed.  
  
And without hesitation I brought my foot back and then forward. It connected with his side and he rolled over in pain.  
  
"And THAT'S what you deserve." I yelled. "That's right, crawl in the dirt like the pig that you are!"  
  
I kicked dirt at him and then fled. I ran as quickly as possible back to my dissembled party. When I reached the tall banner, which held my name, I only noticed piles of empty chairs, and no one could be seen.  
  
My heart dropped when I noticed my father standing next to Bilbo. His face seemed angrier than a wild bore. I leisurely walked over to him and Bilbo.  
  
"Father?" I questioned.  
  
"Ayana, how could you do such a thing?" He furiously asked.  
  
"Do, what did I do?" I questioned.  
  
"Do not deceive me, what were you doing, while your guests were in a panic?" He sternly questioned.  
  
"Father, it was Frodo, he-"  
  
"Frodo has been sick all night, how could you blame him for leaving. The lady that ran up there was only worried about his temperature." He explained.  
  
"No, he was out in the wood!" I shouted.  
  
I fathers eyes raged with scorn. I knew I was going to be in a trouble. He only glanced to Bilbo then back at me.  
  
"Ayana, clean this mess up, and then come straight home, I wish to speak with you then."  
  
And with out another word, Bilbo and himself walked off into the well-lit shire. I stared at their forms until the moon was no longer shinning on them. I yawed and stared at the unbelievable mess the Hobbits had left me.  
  
"This is going to take all night." I puffed.  
  
I began to tip up all of the chairs and tables in the area where the party was held. My ears were still ringing of the joyous night. That is until Frodo had to ruin my party, not to mention my birthday celebration. When I finished picking up the second chair I realized.  
  
"This will take all night." I irately said.  
  
As I was lifting the table with my back I felt resistance along the backside of the table. I dropped the table quickly and hear a thud. Then I dropped the table back down on its side and went to the other side of the table where to Hobbit's were lying.  
  
"Pippin, Merry?" I questioned.  
  
They both looked at me with coy smiles. Then the hurriedly got up and began to wipe themselves off.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I whispered loudly.  
  
"I-" but Pippin was jabbed in the sides, "We, have come to help you."  
  
They both smiled and I only stared at them. They were too curious to be there on my account.  
  
"What really are you two doing?" I questioned.  
  
I folded my arms across my chest and sternly looked at them. They turned to each other and nodded. Then Merry turned his face to me.  
  
"We, feel foolish for acting the way we have," He began. "We know what Frodo had done, and we knew we should at least help you clean up this mess."  
  
"This mess?" I questioned, which they nodded to. "You want the left over food don't you!"  
  
They both turned to each other in surprise. Then back to me with a grin. I really felt bad for them. And I really felt like I could use some help.  
  
"If you help, you may have whatever you wish." I said to them.  
  
They smiled happily then they began to jump erratically. I was so shocked that I was receiving help; I too began to jump up and down. But I slowed my jump and was again still. They stopped jumping when they had realized I was standing still.  
  
"Let us work." I insisted.  
  
They gave a nod and we began to work. I think it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and it was my birthday no less. But I shrugged it off until we were completely finished. When we finished the clean up we had three pieces of my cake each.  
  
"Thank you." I said with a mouth full of cake.  
  
Merry and Pippin only bobbled their heads up and down as they stared at the cake. They had frosting from ear to ear as they stuffed themselves full.  
  
"Well," I said as I stood. "I shall be off, my father needs a stern yelling at me. And if I am going to receive any sleep for tonight, I better head off."  
  
They waved to me as they grabbed yet another piece of my cake. I giggled to myself as I walked home. But when I reached my door, I knew laughing would only cause him to yell more. I turned the doorknob, which lay, in the center of the circle door and I slowly went in.  
  
When I reached the inside I noticed the lights were dimmed and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.  
  
"Father?" I asked.  
  
There was a mumble from the kitchen and then plates smacking to the counter. I ran into the kitchen to see my mother was angrily eyeing my father.  
  
"Mother. Father, what is wrong?" I asked.  
  
"You," She said. " That was not respectable behavior miss."  
  
I looked at her then my father I was now really upset. I mean they were taking Frodo's side over mine. My father stood and slowly walked over to the side of me where he stopped.  
  
"Mother, it's Frodo, he is the one that did all that!" I shouted.  
  
"Do not raise your voice to your mother!" He shouted.  
  
"If you yell, why can I not?" I retorted.  
  
He brought his hand back and smacked me across the face. I fell to the ground in pain. His hand stung harder than any fall I had ever taken. My mother ran to my side but I pushed her from me.  
  
My eyes glittered with tears as I shakily stood and stared at them. My father seemed so horrified at what he had done, but I did not care. I turned from them and ran. I did not care where to, as long as it was far from them.  
  
As I flew the door open from my home I could here my mother running after me. I turned back as I ran across the fields, she was standing at the door yelling for me to come back. But I had no desire to go back.  
  
My father hit me, he stuck me across the face, where a red scorching hand now stands. I ran up and over a small hill to view the Shire fields. I smiled as I ran crossways through the moon lit daisies and grass.  
  
I slowed my running as came to a very large and old willow tree, which I have known my entire life. I grinned and stepped closer to it. It was a secret willow, and I am the only Hobbit who knows its secrets.  
  
I walked toward the tree step by step. I was inches from the beautiful and mysterious tree when along comes the worst Hobbit Middle-Earth had ever seen. Or whom I thought was. He stood right in front of me and smiled. I glared at him with fury.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Believe me, I never was going to do that with her father, it was a spur of the moment thing. But trust me, it will all work out for the better. And don't forget to review like a mad one! (Mr. Grinch) I don't know, okay going mow! 


	4. Entrapment

A/N: And here are my thanks and things again. And so on to the story!!!  
  
Bjam: Hehe, yes very bad. Tricksy, don't go all Gollum on me! I can be mad at the meanies.  
  
Kat Heiman: really was it good? Well, it not going to be interesting for long! J/k.  
  
Elen: Awe, no satisfaction. NO! no hunting, here you go! Thanks for the funny thing.  
  
ElvenPrincessOfLegolas: I had no idea people still called people buttheads. j/k. your welcome for the color as well, and the flowers.  
  
Boogie Man: I didn't write more for you! Kidding. Yeah but it will get better. Hehe, he's so cute though!  
  
Katani Petitadra: I would give you a tissue, but you have one. AWE don't cry.! No he doesn't. it's all his fault!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Four: Entrapment  
  
"Why if it isn't the birthday hobbit in the flesh?" Frodo menacingly said.  
  
"Frodo, leave me alone!" I shouted at him.  
  
Frodo stepped back in shock.  
  
"Still hostile?" He coyly asked.  
  
I stared at him angrily. I felt more embarrassment now that Frodo was there. He saw me in a way I would rather him not to have.  
  
""FRODO!" I shrieked. "I don't wish you in my presence. If you don't go, I will force you too!"  
  
He stepped closer to me, forcing me to take a step back. He was staring questionably at me. He brought his hand to my cheek, which still stung from my father's hand. I winced in pain and tried to move his grip from my face.  
  
"What happened?" He sincerely asked.  
  
I brought my eyes to him. I didn't know if he was being earnest, but I pushed his hand from my face. I turned my back so he was facing it.  
  
"Frodo, please go." I softly said.  
  
"Not until you tell me what has happened." He sternly asked.  
  
"Nothing. Does that satisfy you?" I said.  
  
I felt a hot tear roll down my other cheek. But I quickly wiped it away.  
  
"NO!" He angrily said.  
  
He placed his hands on my shoulder and turned me around. He stared at my tear filled eyes. He brought his finger up to my eye and wiped a tear away.  
  
"Who hit you?" He calmly asked me.  
  
"I-, please Frodo, just leave." I shakily said.  
  
I closed my eyes and prayed silently that the hobbit would go away. But I could feel he had not left, and he had a look of concern on his face. I could feel his arms slide around my quivering body as he held me close to him.  
  
I opened my eyes to be right in his face. His crystal sapphire eyes glowed as they looked at me. I could see in them he was being genuine. He slowly bent me down until we were resting in the dirt. I didn't care about getting dirty.  
  
"Frodo, I-" I began to say but he cut me off.  
  
"No, do not speak." He whispered to me.  
  
His eyes were so entrapping. I couldn't help what happened next. Frodo moved his face slowly towards mine.  
  
He lightly nudged my face with his nose and I smiled. He made me smiled. We began to set into a stare into each others eyes. And then it happened.  
  
He rushed his face towards mine and our lips met again. But this time it was different, it wasn't one sided. But I gently pushed him away. His expression was happy, but seemed hurt at the same time.  
  
"Can you just, lay here with me?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded in reply. We scooted back against the tree. He placed his arm around my neck so I could be more comfortable. I turned my knees into his and rested them on his chest. I felt his lips touch my forehead before his wished me a goodnight.  
  
~*~Next Morning~*~  
  
I felt a sharp painful smack across my head but I let it go. I rested nicely until I felt it again. I opened my eyes immediately to see Gandalf and five hobbit's standing next to him.  
  
But it was then that I remembered where I was. I turned my head to see Frodo was still sleeping. That didn't last long. I brought my arm back and jabbed him in his side. He jumped up in pain. He looked at me but I saw his eyes wander over to where Gandalf stood and the other's with the most hideous of angry faces.  
  
"Everyone, they are here." Gandalfs loud voice sailed through the fields.  
  
"Oh thank goodness." I heard a familiar female voice shout.  
  
I quickly stood up and stared at the two hobbit's running quickly over. They ran over to me and tried to give me a hug, but I stepped away from them.  
  
"Keep away from me!" I shouted at them both.  
  
My parents actually believed I was glad to see them?  
  
"Ayana, we are sorry for every-"  
  
"NO!" I screamed at them. "Stay away from me."  
  
The other hobbits gave my parents a look of contempt. No one could understand my reactions towards them. Well besides myself and them. I felt hands go around me to comfort me. I turned my eyes to Frodo, hoping he could see what I felt.  
  
"Frodo!" I heard Bilbo's cry.  
  
Frodo backed away from me, but I held him at my side. He watched his uncle hop over to us. Bilbo embraced Frodo, right before he brought his hand back, smacking Frodo in the back of the head. Frodo pushed away from his uncle and gave a look of fright to him.  
  
"Never again! Do you hear me Frodo!" Bilbo angrily said.  
  
Frodo nodded and brought his gaze to the ground. I brought my worried eyes to him. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head so he could see me. I didn't want to be left alone there, with my parents. I think he could tell by my look that it would distress me, if he left me alone.  
  
"Bilbo, would it be possible, for Ayana to come and have breakfast?" He kindly asked his uncle.  
  
I turned my eyes to Bilbo who was looking at me. I pleaded with my eyes. Bilbo could also sense I didn't want to be there with my parents.  
  
"Perhaps, but only breakfast." Bilbo said with a smile.  
  
"Bilbo, do you think it wise to do that? We do wish to speak with Ayana." My mother said.  
  
"You are right." Bilbo puffed. "I did not consider you. But will you be more pleased if, you were to accompany us? And so that we may speak to the both of them, in the private of my home. And not around these other admirable hobbits?"  
  
Bilbo winked at me then brought his gaze parents. I stared at Frodo's profile, he was hoping the same I was.  
  
"That would be wonderful." They said in unison.  
  
"Come on then." Bilbo happily said.  
  
He began to walk off pulling them along. Frodo and I just walked slowly behind them talking to each other about how things will go. And whether or not this would bring on lashings.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. It really is. But I still love you all! Bye bye for now. And PS. don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Bottled Up

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Elen: thanks for not forgetting! And I don't think since they are only twelve they should you know! Hehehe! Cya  
  
Katani Petitedra: You are just to funny! I won't ask why you are crying.  
  
Kat Heiman: I am writing!  
  
Elvenprincessoflegolas: Thanks for the review meggsy  
  
Anime Princess: I am glad you like this one. And here goes the next chapter.  
  
Thanks all!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Five: Bottled Up  
  
We all walked along the dirt path, until we reached Bag End. Bilbo kindly opened the door into his home for us. We all walked inside the home. The house was neatly made, and dust was barely visible. Until your eyes trailed down the hall to Bilbo's study, which was slightly cracked open.  
  
It look as a mess, but I shrugged it off. My eyes wandered along the walls, which were littered with portraits and maps. I brought my eyes to Bilbo, and questionably stared at him. But he turned his gaze in a worried way.  
  
"Tea anyone?" Bilbo suggested.  
  
"YES!" Frodo and I said in unison.  
  
I weakly smiled at him, before I turned my eyes to face the wood of the hobbit home. We all step over to the kitchen. We each were able to sit down in individual chairs. I sat next to my parents and Frodo sat the opposite of me. Bilbo set the water kettle over the fire. He then walked over to us and sat down in his chair.  
  
"Our current situation is a bit, um, hard to understand." Bilbo said.  
  
I glared angrily at him.  
  
"How is it hard to understand?" I shouted in question. "We fell ASLEEP! That's all!"  
  
My mother brought her hand back and brought it to my arm, hitting me harshly. I stared at her menacingly. Then I turned my gaze and began to stare out of the small-circled window.  
  
"What ever may have happened, that does not excuse this kind of behavior!" My father shouted. "There are going to be dire repercussions. I do not think yourself or Frodo should come in contact. At least not until we are satisfied this foolish behavior is over with."  
  
I turned to him, giving him a look of shock. I angrily stood from the seat.  
  
"You cannot do that!" I protested.  
  
Everyone turned from me except for Frodo. I stared at him, I was pleading into his eyes, but he said nothing. There was a long unbearable silence before anyone spoke again.  
  
"I do believe your parents are right Ayana." Frodo said without shame on his face.  
  
I stared at him, as I was full of fury. But he turned his gaze from me. I brought my hands up and slammed the quickly down on the table, making the room ring of the slapping sound I had made.  
  
"Is everyone against me?" I cried. "Oh, poor little Frodo, always hiding behind something, never had enough GUT!"  
  
He stood up I could tell his rage burn across his face. He glared deeply at me.  
  
"Then it is not to much of a loss for you." He stated.  
  
And without warning he slid his chair away and stomped out of the room. Bilbo slowly stood up from his seat.  
  
"I had better have a word with him." Bilbo said with regret in the tone.  
  
He then walked slowly away from us. Leaving my parents to speak with me. But I did not care what they would say, I felt my heart break for the first time in my life.  
  
"We had better be off." My mother said.  
  
My eyes glinted with tears, so I nodded my head. We walked slowly out of Bag End, and began to walk home. The more I felt the hurt everything would mesh into each other. Almost as a painting. Everything even the grass I was stepping on, had seemed more of a river, than soft greens.  
  
When we reached my home I blankly stepped in, and kept walking. I knew my parents wished to speak with me, but I felt my voice was washed of its speech. I meandered over to my door and opened it quickly. I stared around the room and everything was mixing into blackness. The only thing my tear filled eyes could make out was my bed. I stumbled over to it, and with a fall, I slipped away into nothingness.  
  
~*~four years later~*~  
  
"Ayana!" Someone shouted, and a knock followed.  
  
"Yes mother?" I groggily called back.  
  
"You are going to miss Gandalfs leaving." She said.  
  
I lifted my pillow from under me and placed it over my head. I tried to ignore her, but she knocked again.  
  
"Ayana!" She angrily yelled.  
  
"I do not wish to go. Everyone will be there." I said.  
  
There was a pause, before I heard my doorknob turn, and the door creak open.  
  
"He came for your sixteenth birthday, and you will not go and wish him a good farewell?" she sternly asked.  
  
I flipped the pillow from my head and stared at her, as she stood against my doorframe. I puffed and flipped over so my back was facing her.  
  
"I do not wish to go. Frodo and Bilbo will be there." I replied.  
  
"But we have taken that punishment away. You have been aloud to see Frodo, for over three years now. For your thirteenth, and yet you refuse to see him?" she questioned.  
  
I laid there as I felt a hot tear strolling down my cheek. I brushed it away and began to speak again.  
  
"He refused to stick up for me that day. Mother how can I speak to him?"  
  
She sighed and slowly came over to my bed where she took a seat on it. She placed her hand gently on my shoulder and patted it. There was a moment where no sound could be heard from my room, except for breathing.  
  
"Why do you torture yourself so, my daughter? I am sure everything will-"  
  
But I had to interrupt; fury was racing through my body. It was burning me inside, and it wanted out. I turned my body to face her and heat was pounding on my already reddened checks.  
  
"NO!" I screamed in length.  
  
She cocked her head back in shock. She stood up from my bed.  
  
"Do not raise a tone such as that, at your mother!" She yelled at me.  
  
I ignored her and rolled over in my bed again. I could feel her angry eyes staring at me. Shortly after I rolled over I heard retreating steps and then my door was slammed shut. I cringed and flipped around so my eyes were staring at the ceiling. I had to get out of there.  
  
I jumped from my bed and went over to my door. I cracked it slightly open, to hear any sounds coming from the home. I began to hear my mother frustratingly yell at my father. I knew it was about me, which was the only thing they argued about.  
  
O slipped out of my room and ran past my parent's bedroom. I ran over to the front door and I flew it open. The hot sun was beating against my burning face. I jumped outside, and slowly closed the door behind me. I smiled to my self as I began to run. I ran quickly through the Hobbiton fields. I was going over to another hobbit's home, perhaps there, no one would be yelling.  
  
I rapidly knocked on the square door, which was awkward, because most hobbits in the Shire had round doors. I waited not too long before I began to hear feet shuffling to get the door.  
  
A beautiful hobbit opened the door. She was a bit over weight, but most Hobbits are. She had now been my best friend.  
  
"Petunia, can I?" I began.  
  
But she already knew the answer. She opened the door and waved me into her home. I smiled kindly and walked in. I surveyed the room, as I heard Petunia shutting the door behind me. I turned around to face her and I gave a weak smile, to make her happy, as she smiled back to me.  
  
"Why are you mot at Gandalfs departing? Do you not wish to say farewell?" She asked in a high voice.  
  
"Frodo." I puffed.  
  
That was all she needed. Petunia and I had been the best of friends, ever since I lost Frodo as one. We went over into her kitchen where her teakettle was over the fire, screeching. She ran over to the fire and turned the kettle holder out. She grabbed a near by rag and then she lifted the teakettle over to the table. She placed it down and looked at me.  
  
"Did you look for him at your party?" Petunia asked.  
  
"He had not been invited." I replied.  
  
I gazed at the rising steam, as it made wonderful clouds of steaming smoke.  
  
She paused our conversation to pour the hot tea out into two separate mugs. She handed one to me, and I great fully took it, giving her a nod after.  
  
"But I saw him." She said.  
  
I had gulped down my tea before I could spit it out. I swallowed hard and stared at her. My mouth burned from the hot tea, but I ignored it.  
  
"What?" I coughed.  
  
She blankly looked at me.  
  
"He was there." She replied.  
  
I reviewed the night in my head. But I could not remember having seen Frodo, in the massive amount of Hobbits that had attended. I shrugged it off, and had to change the subject.  
  
"So, how are you and Peregrin?" I questioned with a grin.  
  
A large smile came across her face. She loved to hear his name and hers together, she began to daze but she came out of it, to answer.  
  
"We are well, he had asked me to dance at your party. But I have not come across him since that night. It has only been two days!" She wined.  
  
I puffed at her and took another sip of the tea. I then placed the cup down to talk a bit more.  
  
"Yet I have not come across Frodo in years." I said with a laugh.  
  
"That is not his fault! You were the one to push him from your life, after your parents let you see him!" She nearly bellowed.  
  
"And?" I questioned without a care.  
  
She blankly looked at me with a look of shock wiped across her face. I knew it was my fault, and yet I wished not to remember that is was me to push him, but it was his own fault to not stick up for me.  
  
"And you fancy Master Baggins." She answered.  
  
"HA!" I said cockily.  
  
But I knew she was right. I did admire Frodo in that sort, and yet I had to hide my feelings from him. I could hold out my love until the day one of us would die. But my heart constantly urges me to break that promise.  
  
"You do, I can see it in your eyes. What if he were to tell you of what his heart feels for you?" She asked  
  
"Then I would burry myself alive from the humiliation that he does not feel as I do!" I replied furiously.  
  
She glared at me again. And we simultaneously took a sip of tea from the mugs. I took another sip and placed it down on the oak wood table.  
  
"How does Pippin feel? About your feelings?" I asked her to change the subject.  
  
She grinned again, and placed her mug on the table. She passed the mug between her hands before any words came out of her mouth.  
  
"He finds that he feels exactly the same!" She said happily.  
  
Just as she finished saying that, a loud knock came to Petunia's door. Shouting followed the rapid knocking. I knew who it was. It was my parents shouting my name through the door.  
  
"AYANA!" They screamed in unison.  
  
I worriedly turned to Petunia. Her arm was out and her finger was pointing out the side window. I nodded to her and smiled. I then ran over to the window, which was already open. I climbed over the cabinets and I jumped out of the rounded window. I landed on my knees in a soft ground, which was littered with flowers. I ignored the ones I had smashed and I began to run again through the fields.  
  
I decided to give a visit to a very old friend, before he left until our next meeting. Little did I know, I was going to visit another old friend.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this!!! Hehehe! You'll never know who she is going to see! Hehe! It may be someone, or someone else! I love this!! Don't forget to review!!!!! 


	6. Surprising Move

A/N: Hey everyone. ::laughs:: I am in class right now learning about solar ovens, how fascinating. Any who, here we go!!!  
  
ElvenPrincessOfLegolas: yeah it is sad.  
  
Kat Heiman: Sneaky Sneaky, I think you are underestimating my sneakiness sir' Mr. Deeds.  
  
Anime Princess: You are up late I know I am sometimes. I don't know about the fellowship thing, but I will think about it, thanks for the help!  
  
Elen: Good! Thanks for the review, you are too kind. I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
Katani Petitedra: I do love leaving cliffies! I don't mind your crying, as you know. NO! not the pillows!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter five: Surprising Move  
  
I jogged quickly through the bristled grasses to reach my destination. I was going to see my dear old friend, even if it was only for a second in time, I felt Gandalf deserved my farewell from me. I felt it in my heart that I would be angry with myself had I not been running to see him.  
  
"Gandalf!" I shouted.  
  
As I reached the piling of people waiting for Gandalf to make his way home. People seemed quite excited to see him take his leave. I plowed through the hobbits to reach Gandalf. I was finally at the breaking point of the crowd; I could see a valiant brown horse. I pushed through the last of the hobbits to see Gandalfs tall gray appearance next to two other hobbits.  
  
"Gandalf." I puffed as I reached the area around him.  
  
He brought his gaze to me after he finished his sentence with the two other hobbits next to him. A smile came across his face as his eyes hit me.  
  
"My child, I feared you would not come." He said with a grin.  
  
He opened his arms to invite me into his arms. I gratefully scooted over to him and embraced him tightly.  
  
"I shall miss you, my dear sweet Ayana." He whispered.  
  
I smiled and pushed him slowly away from me. I brought my eyes to his towering body, and reached his eyes finally.  
  
"And I you." I said happily as a tear rippled down my face.  
  
I gave a weak smile again and stared deep into his crystal eyes. But my stare was disturbed by the two hobbits standing near us. I stared at one as the other spoke.  
  
"Hello Ayana." Bilbo said kindly.  
  
I nodded my head back to say hello. I ignored the other hobbit, knowing neither of us would say hello. I brought my eyes back to Bilbo as he spoke again in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"Gandalf, may I converse with you?" He asked Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf nodded his head and stepped away from the other hobbit and I. I glared at Frodo before I turned my gaze to the beautiful horse. I began to brush through the horse's mane. I heard the crowd behind me beginning to speak loudly over the top of one another's voices. I ignored them as well as I petted the horse.  
  
"Ayana," I heard an annoying voice say.  
  
I knew Frodo was the one calling my name. I shrugged it off and went back to what I was doing. But then I felt a strong arm turn me around.  
  
"Why do you act so rudely to me?" Frodo questioned.  
  
I glared at him before bumping his hand from my arm. I stared into his sapphire orbs, which entranced me. But I ignored that as well and turned around. The horse's coat glistened in the suns rays, but then I felt two strong hands turn me towards him again.  
  
"WHY?" He angrily asked.  
  
"Because," I said as I brushed his hand off of me. "You cannot even stick up for yourself, let alone me, so please step away before you get hurt."  
  
I warned him and yet he persisted. He put his hands on me holding my arms tightly again.  
  
"You know as well as I do, what we did was childish!" He said.  
  
I brought my eyes to him and a lone tear fell from my eyes. I might have taken what he said wrong but it wouldn't help what I said next.  
  
"NO! Kissing you was childish!" I sadly yelled.  
  
I could fell tears jerking into my eyes I knew I had to run. I glared at him and shoved his arms from my shoulders.  
  
"Farewell Gandalf!" I shouted with tears.  
  
And with that I ran from that sight. I brushed through everyone feeling hot tears rush across my face. AS I reached the last of the people I sprinted to my home. I did not care that my parents might be home. I ran straight for it only to run into the least likely of people.  
  
I ran blindly until I ran into another hobbit flying over him landing on the flat of my back. I cried in pain and sadness. I noticed the crippled over hobbit and felt bad for him.  
  
"I am sorry Merry." I said.  
  
Merry smiled at me and cocked his head back to laugh. He turned his head upside down and stared at me.  
  
"Well my little trouble marker, why do you look so blue?" He questioned.  
  
"Do not ask Merry, I fear there would be much to tell in such short a time." I said sadly.  
  
Merry nodded before he began to pick me up. From the dirt paved road. I stood straight but felt a pain in my heart telling me to fall again. I gazed at Merry as he watched me sway to and fro.  
  
"Are you all right Ayana? You do not look so well?" He asked in a concerning voice.  
  
"I do not know." I replied.  
  
I kicked the dirt around by my feet. I listened to Merry as he came closer to me and placed his hands around me giving me an embrace. I brought my arms to his back and gripped him tightly.  
  
"I am positive everything will be fine." He said sweetly to my ear.  
  
I gently nodded my head and he gave a light peck on my forehead. Merry was like a brother to me, and nothing more.  
  
"AS you know, nothing is ever fine with me," I said with a light smile.  
  
He gently scooted away from me and poked my nose. I grinned and poked his.  
  
"Now, you go home and speak to your parents. They have been worried about where you are." He explained.  
  
I nodded my head and stepped away from him. I slowly meandered over to my home where I was sure that there would be repercussions for my actions. When I reached my home I slowly opened the door.  
  
"Mum, Dad'?" I questioned to the house.  
  
"Come in here." I heard an angry voice say.  
  
I slowly stepped into the room to see both of my parents sitting on the brown couch. I stepped over to them and stared at their angry faces. I knew punishment was going to happen.  
  
"Ayana, please take a seat." My mother said, waving to a small chair next to the couch.  
  
I quickly walked over to it and sat. There was a long awkward pause before anyone had the guts to speak.  
  
"Ayana, we would just want you to know how much it is, that we care about you." My mother started.  
  
"And we want the best for you." My father added.  
  
I nodded my head not quite understanding what they were trying to say. I began to twiddle my fingers waiting for another pause to stop. It was a long while before anyone had said anything to anyone. And then my father spoke.  
  
"We have decided to move." He quickly said.  
  
My mouth dropped at this information. I began to feel my heart race. The thought of losing all of my friends, they were like family.  
  
"Wait, you are doing this, with out consulting me?" I coughed.  
  
"You have not put in enough effort to be consulted!" My mother angrily retorted.  
  
I eased back into the chair and watched them stare at me. I gaze at them with fury. I was not even a part of the family in their eyes. I didn't know what would happen next, I was to blind by fear and sadness.  
  
"You are not going." My father said softly.  
  
My mouth dropped farther than I thought I would ever go. My parents were not even going to take me with them.  
  
"What? I- how could you leave me behind?" I shouted at them.  
  
"We are because you are to defiant to bring along. You are to stay here with The Master Baggins until we are fit to return." My mother replied.  
  
I stared at them worriedly. What did they mean by fit.  
  
"We are to visit the elves. Gandalf insured us we shall return in a matter of time. We will expect the best from you, until we return." My Mother added.  
  
I stared at them shockingly. They were ill, and ceased to go on as if they were fine. I didn't know what to say, or how to react. I stood from my seat and began to pace back and forth in the living room.  
  
"This is not the end, we will return." My father said. "And we will shine on the day we see you again."  
  
"When do you leave?" I asked blankly.  
  
There was a pause from them and they turned to each other. I sat my knees down in-between them with pleading eyes telling them to say it.  
  
"As soon as Gandalf is ready this evening." They said in unison.  
  
I glared at them with saddened eyes. I jumped towards them giving them a long lasting embrace. They slowly reached their arms around clenching me tightly.  
  
~*~That night~*~  
  
"I will miss you Ayana." My parents said together.  
  
I gripped them tightly and let go. No matter what they had done in the past I felt a loss that they were going to leave me. Tears dripped from my eyes as I brushed them away more seemed to flood down. I watched my parents through watery eyes as they sat up with Gandalf on his carriage.  
  
I scooted away slowly and watched them wave aimlessly to the crowd and myself. I only lifted up one finger and tapped my heart. My mother noticed me doing this. She paused waving and brought her pointed finger to her heart. I saw a tear fall from her eyes before the skidded away with Gandalf to the House of Elrond, Rivendell.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
But it was not heard among the roaring crowd who waved my parents and Gandalf farewell. I scooted away from the crowd and began to walk back to my home. Although I was to stay with Bilbo, I could not leave my home just yet.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Wow that came to me off the top of my head, well inside, otherwise, I have a lot of problems with balancing. Hehehe! Okay thanks all for reading! Please REVIEW! Cuz you love me, or u know just in general like the story. 


	7. Packing Up

A/N: I know some people who are pushing me to write this, so here I go! OH! I got second place for my solar oven! HEHE! It was so ghetto to!  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: you are too cute, I know you would live with Karl, cause you two are in love. I know her parents are complete asses.  
  
Bjam: If I told you why they are sick, then I would have to kill you. ( . I hate that stupid table.  
  
Katani Petitedra: NOT THE FRYING PAN! *cries* I love my pillows! Don't FAINT! I know her parents are quite evil.  
  
Anime Princess: Thanks for the idea, I love you, platonically of course, you give me the best ideas! THANKS!  
  
Elen: You are so funny. I think I may do something, but I can't say! Hehe!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Seven: Packing Up  
  
I began to pack my bags and ready my self to leave to Bag End. I stared at my bookshelf and smiled. Over the years I collected diaries of Hobbits before my time. My favorite, of all, was the diary of Balbo Baggins. Although Bilbo's tale was forthcoming, I felt Balbo had a life unlike any other hobbit in the Shire.  
  
At first his life begins at a boring age of eight. But as it carry's on, you find he has fallen in love with a young hobbit at the age of thirteen. They fell in love with each other, but through an ominous task, Balbo left for Lorien. But before he left he married his love. It turned out that his dear love Berylla Boffin had come down with a very incurable disease. Through his search for her cure, he had found more about elves than elves knew about each other. But in the end of his diary you find that his wife had passed as he reached his age of twenty-four, his beloved wife died. He followed her only a month later, which is where his last entry was written on the day he died.  
  
He wrote on his last day of life that he had obtained the same disease his wife had. Which is why I think his life tells a great tale of sadness. It reminds me of my life.  
  
"Ayana!" Someone shouted and began to violently bang on my door.  
  
I dropped the dairy, which was in my hand. I ran to the door and flew it open. Before I could see who it was I was already turned half way around and on my way back to the shelf.  
  
"Ayana. You need to hurry." A male voice said.  
  
"Frodo, if I hear you say my name in that tone again, I will pop the attitude from your mouth." I shouted back to him angrily.  
  
I heard a noise coming from the kitchen but I ignored it and began to finish my packing. I grabbed all of my springtime dresses and stuffed them into my case. I grabbed all of my boots and sandals and placed them on top. I locked the case and lifted it from my bed. I gave one last look over my room to see if I was missing anything. I wasn't. I tilted the bag as it slid from the edge and hit the ground. I scrambled out of the room.  
  
I shut the door and went over to the kitchen. I stepped into the room and saw that Frodo was having a bite to eat.  
  
"What are you doing?" I angrily questioned.  
  
"Eating." He replied.  
  
"Excuse me, but it is bad enough I have to go and live with you, but now you are eating my food. Get OUT!" I furiously said.  
  
Frodo quickly dropped his oversized sandwich and stepped out of the kitchen I slowly followed behind him. I gazed around the entrance of my home before shutting the door and leaving.  
  
We headed down the dirt road to reach Bag End. I waved hello and farewell to each passing Hobbit. They could see the distress on my face. But I brought my head down and watched my feet as we headed along the narrow path.  
  
Finally our direction changed as we took the steps up to Bilbo and Frodo's home. I dragged my bag up along with me and waited for Frodo to open the door. He opened the door and let me walk in. so I did.  
  
I dropped my bag next to the door and heard Frodo shut the door behind me. I turned around then turned back. I stared at the dim halls. Everything was a mess. Papers and clothing were sprawled out along the floor. Even in front of me. I stepped over a small coat and walked along past the mess.  
  
I began to hear sounds coming from a room in the hall. I followed the angry shouts and pauses to Bilbo's study. A loud crash shook me and I quickly flew the door open. Bilbo was twirling around with his hands and he had a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
I walked slowly over to him and stepped next to him.  
  
"Bilbo what are you doing?" I asked him.  
  
He shakily brought his eyes to me and slightly backed up. He then realized who I was.  
  
"Ayana. Hello, welcome to my home. I, um, well you have caught me at a busy time, I will speak with you later." He said to me.  
  
I questionably smiled at him and stepped out of the room, shutting it behind me. I stepped away and walked about the house.  
  
"Ayana." I heard Frodo call.  
  
But I disregarded him and kept walking. I followed the carved walls to a large room at the end of the hall. I walked into the room and smiled at it. I knew it was Frodo's. I stared at the bed and stepped closer to it. I tipped my head and looked over at a small book at the corner of his bedside table.  
  
I went over to it and picked it up. I opened the first page and stared at it. It was a drawing book. The first page viewed a sketch of the Shire. I flipped along passing by the views of the area.  
  
Until I reached around the fourteenth page. I clasped my hand to my mouth and felt tears rising in my eyes.  
  
It was a picture of me, and Frodo. I could tell it was us, because it was exactly him and I. I was rapped around his arms staring into his eyes. He was gazing down at me with a smile planted on his face. I gave a slight laugh and brought my head up from the picture.  
  
There I saw Frodo standing at his doorway watching me with confusion. He brought his eyes to the book laid out in my arms. His expression faded away and he stared blankly at me.  
  
"Get out." He barely said.  
  
"Frodo, I." I began but he cut me off.  
  
"No, get out of here." He fiercely said.  
  
I placed the book beside me and stood straight. I stepped away from his bed and walked passed him. He did not move, and he was breathing heavily. I stomped away into the kitchen.  
  
I took a seat down and rested my head on my hands. I sighed and brought my head up to see Bilbo standing in front of me.  
  
"Are you all right Ayana? You do not look well." Bilbo said.  
  
I gave a nod, and then noticed his wardrobe. He was wearing a tattered shirt barely hanging on a thread. His pants were torn and holy. I brought my eyes to Bilbo who was gazing behind me. I noticed his hand inside his vest pocked.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" He asked.  
  
I gave another nod and stood from the stool. I walked over to a teakettle and grabbed it. I placed it over the water pump and pumped the water into the kettle. I went over to the fireplace and set it on the kettle holder. I spun it under the fire and stepped away.  
  
I went over to the stool and sat down. I turned back to Bilbo who had his back to me. I listened to him as he talked to himself.  
  
"My precious, would you like some." Bilbo began but I interrupted him.  
  
"Bilbo, are you all right?" I asked.  
  
"I fine!" He rashly said.  
  
I cocked my head back and turned my attention to Frodo as he walked into the room. I smiled at him but he ignored me. He even glided past Bilbo as if he did not exist. I watched him as he walked out to the entrance and out the door.  
  
I turned back to Bilbo who was not listening to anyone but himself. So I quickly jumped from my seat and ran out the door to see where Mr. Frodo was off to.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know, it was kind of short, but I have had worse! Okay REVIEW! But you don't have to! 


	8. Hidden Under Four

A/N: I know it has been quite some time since o have written, but hey I am doing it now, you have to love me for that! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I have seven now! And go read Anime Princess's stories, cause I demand you and I am your QUEEN!  
  
Bjam: I know he is isn't he. I love you KITTY!  
  
Elen: I know it was really short, sorry you haven't been sleeping for the past month cause I haven't written, j/k. loves and hugs.  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: Frodo likes someone all right, me cause he is my husband! You guys are so much in love! AHH! Loves ya.  
  
Anime Princess: thank you, I am glad you enjoy his nuttyness. And now you will find out what happens next!  
  
fLaMeR101: yeah, I thought I would leave a few lingering questions and for more to happen later. I am glad you are liking it so far.  
  
Katani Petitedra: I am glad you were happy, you will be now too of course! And you know what he was talking to, I told you. I LOVE YOU CAUSE you're funny!  
  
Michelle: I know I am have not been up to my regular updating ways, but I am updating now! Thank you for loving my story, hehe. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Eight: Hidden Under Four  
  
"Frodo!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind me.  
  
Frodo was but steps from me, all I had to do was yell to him. But he ignored me. I quickly ran up to the side of him where I slowed down.  
  
"Frodo?" I questioned.  
  
"Ayana, why do you follow me?" Frodo sternly asked.  
  
I cocked my head back in shock at his reply. But I kept my pace with his as he walked quickly though the path of dirt.  
  
"You seemed angry," I explained. "Frodo why are you so mad?"  
  
He stopped swiftly and I stopped with him. We both turned to each other. My eyes were full of concern, but his seemed full of malice and distaste for me. But I ignored his eyes and waited for him to speak.  
  
"You have ignored me for four years Ayana." Frodo angrily replied. "So if I wish, I can leave without saying a word for your own liking."  
  
I knew Frodo was right. I mean four years did seem offal hindering for me. But I could not let him get away with what he did for just one day, and after a week or so, talking to him seemed so out of reach.  
  
"Frodo, if you hadn't been so naive and said something that day, none of this would be a problem." I said with a rough voice.  
  
"Naïve, Ayana, we were but children! How could we have known what we were doing? And it is not as if it would have lasted long, you and I." He replied.  
  
I fire burned inside me, one that I had never felt before. It ached my heart until I could not feel. I did enjoy Frodo's company, and you may say I even liked him.  
  
"You have no assurance of that! How do you know I would not feel anything for you now as I did then? I had a feeling about you Frodo, but you are to much of a fool to see it standing before you." I said regretfully.  
  
His eyes softened as I stared into his deep blue orbs. But I could no longer hold my stare. Frodo brought his hand to my shoulder with care. But I quickly brushed it away. This took him back, and so was I. But I had no time to react.  
  
I glared at him with hate in my eyes as I ran from him. I didn't care where I would go, as long as Frodo knew nothing about it. So I ran as fast as my hobbit legs could carry me to Merry's home. I ran up the stone steps to his hobbit hole. I knocked forcefully upon the door. And the door opened without another knock.  
  
Merry stood tall compared to me, and I gave a slight smile. But I knew he could tell I was distressed.  
  
"Come in." He said to me.  
  
I did and he shut the door behind me. I walked into his kitchen where I sat on a stool. Merry quickly came in and joined me.  
  
"Ayana. Are you well?" He questioned lovingly.  
  
I shook my head in sorrow. I felt a hand across my back and then a push into Merry's arms. I leaned in and gripped his shirt. A tear fell from my eyes and soaked into his shirt. He rubbed my back with care as I wept in his arms. But I was not there long. A soft knock came to Merry's door. I knew who it was, but I turned my body from Merry. He headed towards his door. And I heard it open from the other room.  
  
A rage built inside of me for the hobbit that stepped into the kitchen. Merry sat next to me and Frodo next to him.  
  
"Ayana?" Frodo asked with a concerned voice.  
  
I ignored him and glared down at the oak wood table. I heard him sit up but I was in no mood to move. He stood next to me and watched me as I stared down.  
  
"I will just leave you two alone." Merry said.  
  
I was about to object as I turned my head and he was already half way out of the room. I sighed and brought my eyes back to the table. Frodo still stood but he knew I would not look up.  
  
"Ayana. I am sorry." He said. "I was only angry about early when I caught you looking through my things."  
  
I finally brought my eyes up to him. They were bloodshot but they shinned clear as the sky.  
  
"That is no reason to blow up at a person." I said to him.  
  
I gave a slight nod of his head before sitting down next to me.  
  
"I did not wish you too see them, because, that is how I feel, felt about you." He replied correcting himself.  
  
"Frodo, they are only pictures. It's not as if you feel anything about me." I told him. "They are just an expression."  
  
"Ayana." He began with a soft voice. "They are an expression, of how I feel."  
  
My eyes glittered at his as he said this to me. I felt something between us, but I never imagined him feeling the same.  
  
"But, why didn't you say anything." I asked.  
  
"I thought it would go away. I thought we might become friends again. But after a year, I began to draw, about you and I." He responded.  
  
I shockingly stared at him. Had he felt the way I had, there was only one way to make sure he did. So I brought my hand to his face slowly and caressed it. He stared into my eyes and I his, both with passion. I smiled slightly to him. He then bent down to my face. there was a brief pause before his soft lips reached mine. I felt as though I was watching Gandalf throw his fireworks off, how excited I was seeing them burst. I gripped his hair lightly and pulled him in to deepen the kiss.  
  
I slowly pushed away from him wish a smile planted on my face. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with joy. I looked questionably at him and then he spoke.  
  
"I wish to take you somewhere."  
  
I gave a slight nod of me head. But before I sat up I remembered that I was in Merry's dweling. I stood up quickly and ran down the hall to Merry's room. I ran in and jumped at him. I gave him a enjoyable embrace before pushing away.  
  
"Thank you." I said to him."  
  
"He loves you, you know." Merry whispered to me.  
  
My heart began to beat quickly as I heard that thought. But I brushed it off. I smiled at Merry before running quickly out of the room. I met up with Frodo and headed outside. He shut the door behind me and caught up with me. He stood next to me and slyly reached over and grabbed my hand. I pretended not to notice as we walked along.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked him.  
  
"You will see." He replied.  
  
I sighed and turned to him making us both stop.  
  
"No more surprises please?" I begged.  
  
I gave a small laugh and brought his eyes to me. I grinned and gave a laugh too. But then I gripped his hand tighter.  
  
"This one you will enjoy." He said close to me face.  
  
he leaned in and pecked my lips lightly. I stood in amazement but then realized I should be moving.  
  
My eyes broke open and I turned to him. He pulled along as he began to take me where his surprise was.  
  
"This is something from childhood, something I know you will enjoy."  
  
At his comment it made me smile. I had no idea where we were going. But Frodo slowed down and stepped behind me. His hands went over my face and my hands went right up to where his were.  
  
"Is this necessary?" I questioned while laughing.  
  
I could barely walk, as Frodo led me to some place I am sure I have been before. He guided me well telling me when we would be going down hill or when we would have to jump. But I was so curious as to where we were going. I was to excited to listen to him, I could only smell and hear. I could smell his sent, and I could hear his knee weakening voice.  
  
'I love you.' I thought to my self.  
  
I wasn't about to tell him that.  
  
A/N: AHAH! Well that wasn't as short as the past ones, but still kinda short. Hehe that was a romantic cliffy. That was so much fun! I am so glad they are kind of together, for now! MwahahaH!  
  
Loves and Hugs, bridget 


	9. Sickening Romance

A/N: I know it has been very long, but I have been quite busy. Here I go.  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: wasn't that cute?  
  
FLaMeR101: That's good, I made it romantic enough. Well I hope this well be romance enough for you.  
  
Bjam: I am glad you were excited, I hope you are again.  
  
Katani Petitedra: LOL! I love you're reviews, you always make me laugh.  
  
Elen: yeah romance is nice.  
  
Anime Princess: well thank you. *Hugs back* you're too funny. What do you mean, like from another point of view?  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter 9: Sickening Romance  
  
I stumbled along the ground. I could sense a feeling of calm as he slowed me down. I stopped completely and I could feel his arms move around to me shoulders. I slowly had my hands pulled from my eyes. The sun shinned brightly into them. I smiled slightly until I realized where we were. The once large tree now seemed smaller as I was now sixteen. I grimaced at the past as well as Frodo.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" I shakily questioned.  
  
"This," He began as he pulled me closer to the tree I envied. "Is a place I haven't visited, since then, but now I can."  
  
I puffed and stared at his soft blue engaging eyes. I calmed down slowly and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I only bring you here, to say, this is where I first knew, I loved you." He said sweetly.  
  
My body froze. I stood in shock at what he said. My mind flashed to the past, I knew he loved me, and I felt the same. But my repressed anger shot out again to lash against Frodo.  
  
"WHY?" I angrily said. "Why here?"  
  
Tears filled my eyes. I fell slowly to the ground with weakened knees. Frodo slowly came closer to the ground to face me.  
  
"I love you, that is why." He said. "And this is where our romance began, and never ended."  
  
I couldn't be angry for long. He words soothed me, and I gave out a slight smile. I gazed into his eyes and leaned into him. Our lips met and then separated.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
A large smile crossed his face. He jumped up from the ground and began to dance wildly about for an unknown reason. I laughed at him, but quickly quieted as he noticed me. He walked over to me slyly and lifted me from the ground.  
  
"Would a fare lady wish to dance, with a gentleman?" He questioned.  
  
"Very much."  
  
Even with my fears I began to dance close to Frodo, clenching him, hoping he would be with me for an eternity. I smiled uncontrollably as we danced along the grassy area. Suddenly a loud shout came from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Petunia running quickly up the small hill area.  
  
"Ayana!" She yelled.  
  
As she reached us, she began to catch her breath. Her eyes were filled with worry as she stared at me.  
  
"It's Merry." She quickly said.  
  
My heart leaped when his name came to my ears. I turned my head to Frodo. He was staring at me.  
  
"Where is he?" I questioned.  
  
"He is at his home."  
  
"I have to go." I said.  
  
I turned from him and began to run from them. I could hear them behind me. But I didn't care. I only wanted to get to Merry. I ran blindly against the wind as I slowly reached his home. I ran through his gate, pushing it out of my way. I ran up to his door, and knocked furiously.  
  
An old female hobbit answered the door. I tipped my head in confusion. I knew it was something horrible. Merry would take care of himself without another individual. I heard both Petunia and Frodo run up beside me.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked almost angrily.  
  
"In his room." She began. "He is waiting to see you."  
  
I smiled slightly and walked quickly past the lady. I walked swiftly back to his room where he would be. Frodo and Petunia were stopped by the hobbit, and held outside the door. I was the only one to see him, at this time. I opened his door and slowly entered his room.  
  
"Merry?" I said softly.  
  
"Ayana?" a harsh voice questioned.  
  
I turned my head to his bed where he was lying. I ran over to him and sat next to his body.  
  
"What happened?" I asked with worry.  
  
"I am not well, not well at all." He replied. "I was well until you had left, and in an instant I felt a cold chill."  
  
"I am so sorry Merry, if I could have been there, I would know." I sincerely said.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
I smiled at him as he smiled back. He began to cough loudly, and it scared me. He coughed harshly with a scratchy voice. I turned from him searching for any liquid. Then I noticed a small glass filled with water. I grabbed it without any question.  
  
I handed it to him. Merry took it and began to drink the water. He swallowed hard and handed the glass back to me.  
  
"Thank you." He said gratefully.  
  
I gave a nod as I placed the glass on his nightstand. I smiled again and watched as he slowly closed his eyes. I knew he would be tired.  
  
I stood up from the bed and stepped out of the room, so I would not disturb him. I walked along his halls until I reached the front door. I stared at both Frodo and Petunia, as they awaited me to speak.  
  
"He is ill, but I believe he will get better. He is sleeping now." I said.  
  
They both brought their heads down in sadness. But I brought my hand to both of them. I knew both loved Merry very much, as well did I.  
  
"We should be joyful, he is not hurt beyond repair." I encouraged them.  
  
Frodo turned his head up to me, and he slightly smiled. Petunia was still upset but she calmed and her eyes dried.  
  
"Then we shall all go along with our day, hoping for Meriadoc to be well." Frodo said.  
  
I knew he was right, but I did not feel up to having a romantic time. I smiled to him as I stepped out of Merry's house. I walked along the stone steps and out his gate. I closed the gate once they were past me. I walked along with them until Petunia stopped abruptly making Frodo and I turn to her.  
  
"Petunia?" I questioned.  
  
"I have food cooking, I almost forgot!" She nearly shouted.  
  
She ran past us and waved from behind her. I shook my head and gave a slight laugh. Then I knew Frodo would want to spend more time with me.  
  
"Frodo, I had better, help her." I said.  
  
He gave an understanding look. He gave a slight kiss on my lips, as I returned it. I smiled and then quickly ran past him, to Petunia's house. I knocked loudly on her door before I entered.  
  
"Petunia, would you like some help?" I questioned.  
  
There was complete silence. I had no idea what was going on. I walked through her house until I entered her room. There was no sign of Petunia. But then I ran into her bathroom where I began to hear noise. I knocked quickly, but no sound came from the inside. I tried to open the door but, it would not open more than an inch. I push the door harder and harder until the door opened. Then I realized what was in front of the door. Petunia's body lay on the cold wood floor.  
  
"Petunia!" I shouted in shock.  
  
I leaned down to her; she looked so cold, so frail. My eyes filled with tears, as I screamed her name repeatedly. But she did not wake.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, damn cliffies, lol..well that was very interesting, I didn't even think of this until now.and now you have to wait for chapter 10! I love you guys! 


	10. Concerned Thoughts

A/N: Aha! Be overjoyed! An update has finally arrived! HEHE! I am beyond sorry for the long delay! Okay review time.  
  
Anime Princess: I enjoy cliffy's immensely!! Mwahah! Hehe thank you for the cookies, they must be so old by now! Lol  
  
Katani Petitedra: Yeah don't you hate when magic doesn't work! LoL well I wish I could have seen those evil rubber duckies! I would have countered with Evil Plastic CATS!  
  
Elen: Yeah I don't know if she is dead, you'll have to wait huh? Yeah well I am at least posting.  
  
Loves ya all!  
  
Chapter ten: Concerned Thoughts  
  
My eyes filled with fear as Petunia's lifeless corpse lay on the floor. I grabbed her body and shook her in my arms. I could hear loud noises behind me, but I drowned everything out. All I could see was my best friend lying dead, and my mind went completely blank. I fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
~*~ Later ~*~  
  
I woke up to with a dizzy feeling. I opened my eyes to a dark space. I brought my hand to my face and moved a wet towel from my eyes. I blinked letting my eyes adjust. I viewed the room, which was the room I was staying in at Bag End.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
I could see a shadowy figure standing near me.  
  
"Ayana, you are awake!" A cheerful voice said.  
  
I looked closer as Frodo walked closer to me and gabbed my hand. He smiled widely and I gave a slight crack of my lips.  
  
"How are you?" he quickly asked.  
  
"I think, better." I answered.  
  
"I am glad to see you are awake finally." He began. "Because I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Petunia is dead." He began. "She has been sick for the past few months, but no one has noticed it. And Pippin read her journal late last night, explaining that she was deathly ill."  
  
I closed my eyes as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Then I brought my eyes back to him.  
  
"How is Pippin?" I asked.  
  
"He is doing better, Better than he was a few days ago." Frodo said.  
  
"What do you mean days? I have been out for days?" I frantically said.  
  
"Well you have been out for eight days." Frodo replied. "We didn't know if you would ever wake."  
  
"Well, I am awake, but why didn't you try and wake me?"  
  
"Because, you seemed to be in some sort of far dream state. No one wanted to wake you incase something might happen." Frodo explained.  
  
I yawned widely and then closed my eyes. I took in the thought of my friend dying, how long had she been sick, but then I remembered months before that.  
  
~*~ Four months ago ~*~  
  
"Petunia, Pippin has said many things about you." I said.  
  
"He has?" Petunia happily said. "What about?"  
  
"That he is falling for you, in more ways than he could have ever imagined." I replied.  
  
"Oh, well I should tell you something." Petunia began. "I think I am in love."  
  
My eyes glinted with joy as I reached over to hug her. But then she gave out a loud cough. I worriedly watched her as she meandered over to a chair and sat quickly. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and quickly filled it with water from a container. I walked swiftly back to her and handed her the glass.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" I asked her.  
  
"Just a slight cold, nothing to worry about." She said.  
  
~*~ present time ~*~  
  
"She was sick." I mumbled.  
  
"What?" Frodo lightly asked.  
  
"I remember her being sick a few months ago, but never thought anything of it, I mean, everyone has their illness's." I said.  
  
"Do not think because you did not make the connection that you are responsible." Frodo quickly said.  
  
"I do not, I only wish I could have helped her."  
  
"I know."  
  
Frodo leaned onto the bed and sat next to me. He laid down his body and held me in his arms. I felt comforted and I knew Frodo would always be there for me, no matter what was to happen in the years to follow. But then another shocking thought came into my mind.  
  
"What about Merry?" I asked without elaborating.  
  
"How do you mean?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"He is sick right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. But it does not mean it is the same illness,"  
  
"What if it is? What if he is deathly ill, And my parents, they were sick as well." I thought.  
  
I felt a hot tear roll down my face. I clenched tighter to Frodo as I thought of what might happen to my friend and my family. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted back into my dream state.  
  
"Frodo." Someone shouted as they opened the door leading to my room.  
  
I opened my eyes as Frodo hopped out of the bed and ran to the door.  
  
"What is it?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Its Gandalf."  
  
A/N: I know this was short, but also sad. And What am I going to do with Gandalf... No one knows, hehe. Don't you just hate my cliffies??? 


	11. Between Death and Love

A/N: I am sorry it has almost been a month. But I just got a new job, and A b/f. And I haven't been up to speed on everything.  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: Okay.. That's impossible...  
  
Luckiest Starz: Sorry I haven't updated! Thank you for reminding me. and tracking me down. and harassing me..no I am just kidding. Thanks for the push!  
  
Anime Princess4: Thank you so much for the cookies and lemonade, would you like to join me? LOL. Food is good!  
  
Katani Petitedra: Aw! Don't cry! I know it's sad.. Stop staring at her everyone!  
  
Elen: Okay. I hope this will be cheerful for you! I haven't seen you online in forever!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter 10: Between Death and Love  
  
I saw Frodo quickly run out of the room. I grabbed a robe and quickly jumped from the bed. I ran over to the door and lightly turned the handle. I cracked the door and noticed Frodo walked away from the hall. I rushed out of the room and ran to the end of the hall. As soon as I reached it, the door was shut and Frodo was already outside. I shot for the door and flew it open. Frodo was half way down the hill. I began to sneak behind him the whole way.  
  
Soon I noticed a soft wind blowing and a kind voice whispering. I looked ahead of Frodo and there was Gandalf on Shadowfax. I began to run then, as I was closer and closer to Gandalf. I passed Frodo shortly and was nearly to Gandalf. I could hear behind me Frodo shouting my name.  
  
I quickly approached Gandalf with a raspy voice.  
  
"My young Ayana. I did not expect you to be here. Someone has told me you have been out for the past few days." Gandalf said as he got down from Shadowfax.  
  
"Yes, I have lost one of my closest friends. I am not dealing with it well."  
  
"I understand Petunia is no longer with us, And I am feel for you loss." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Thank you, but Gandalf, Why have you come back?" I questioned.  
  
"I do not know if you can handle the news Ayana. It is very troubling."  
  
"What is it Gandalf?" I worriedly asked.  
  
"It is about your parents," he answered.  
  
"What about them? Are they coming back?"  
  
"No, sweet Hobbit, they will never return to Middle Earth."  
  
"They, they are dead?" I shakily said.  
  
"Yes, they are child."  
  
I could feel my heart break. I slowly slid to the ground and cuddled into a ball. There my feelings were released as I cried aloud. Warm tears ran down my wind blown face as I lay on the dirt.  
  
I could barely hear the chattering of the two Hobbit's I had past. They were speaking with Gandalf. I heard a soft sigh from Frodo's breath as he bent down to me. I could feel his arms reaching around my trembling body. I brought my hands around his neck and cried as he held me in his arms.  
  
"Gandalf, I will be at my home. Join me after you put away Shadowfax." I heard Frodo tell Gandalf.  
  
Then I felt Frodo walk along the path back to Bag End. He opened the door with his free hand and walked with me inside. I felt him lower down and place me on his couch. I felt him move away from me.  
  
"Frodo?" I softly said.  
  
"Yes Ayana." Frodo answered.  
  
"Please say you will never leave."  
  
Frodo looked deeply at me. He came closer to me and bent down to my eye level. He paused and slightly turned his head away. But then he quickly brought it back.  
  
"I will never leave you Ayana."  
  
Love entered my heart. I sighed and heard a load knock on the door. Frodo stood up and walked away from me. I sat straight on the couch and pulled my hair from my burning face. I wiped my tears away as Frodo opened the door. Gandalf stepped in and Frodo led him into where I was sitting.  
  
"My sweet Ayana, I understand your pain, but they are in a better place now." Gandalf began. "They were sick for quite some time, and it was time they left this life."  
  
"Gandalf, Is that why they left?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, they were deathly ill, As I understand Petunia is." Gandalf replied.  
  
"What about Merry? He has been sick." I worriedly said.  
  
"He does not have the same illness. He will not be troubled by this."  
  
I let a sigh release from my exhausted body. I turned to Frodo who was starting to walk out of the room. I stared at him questionably.  
  
"Frodo?" I asked.  
  
"I am just going to check on Bilbo. And to tell him that Gandalf has arrived."  
  
I gave a slight nod as Frodo walked out of the room. I turned my gaze back to Gandalf. I stared into his gray eyes. And I knew what I would say next.  
  
"When are you taking me?"  
  
"To Rivendell? For you parents funeral?" Gandalf questioned not understanding.  
  
"Yes, I would like to go." I replied.  
  
"I would have to take you before the day is out, it is a long journey to Rivendell."  
  
"I am ready to go anytime." I said.  
  
"I shall send a message by bird to Rivendell telling them to move your parents to Lorien, for a quicker journey." Gandalf quickly added.  
  
He stood up and walked out of my site. I waited a few moments until he returned with a small scroll, ink and a feather. He began to write the news and soon he was finished. He then whistled and a bird flew through an open window in Bag End. Gandalf whispered something in the bird's ear and he attached the letter to the bird's leg. And when he did the bird was off.  
  
"I will grab a few things." I said.  
  
"And I will ready a pony for you." Gandalf again stood and walked over to the door.  
  
He walked out of the house and I quickly ran back to my room. I could hear Frodo jabbering to his uncle as I ran by the room. I rushed into my room and grabbed a pack. I placed one set of clothes and my journal into the bag. I sighed and stared up at my room. I turned around quickly and walked out shutting the door behind me.  
  
I waited in the kitchen so that I could say goodbye to Frodo. Soon Frodo walked into the kitchen with a smiling face.  
  
"Are you feeling any better." He asked.  
  
"Frodo." I sadly said.  
  
"Yes?" He fretfully said.  
  
"I am leaving, to Lorien." I began. "And I will not return for a while."  
  
Frodo's eyes glistened with tears as he walked slowly over to me. He only grabbed me closer to him embracing me tightly. He let out a sad cry and pushed me slightly away.  
  
"I love you Ayana." He began. "Never forget that."  
  
"I love you, and I pray you will not either."  
  
He brought his lips to me and gave a small romantic peck. He then stepped away.  
  
"Wait here one moment." He said.  
  
Then he ran out of the kitchen. Seconds later he returned with a small book in his hands. He brought it close to my torso and clasped my hands to it.  
  
"I want you to have this, so that you will not forget me." He sadly said.  
  
"Thank you." I nearly cried.  
  
Then I could hear Gandalf coming through the door. He walked into the kitchen and waited for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I bluntly replied.  
  
I turned back to Frodo to see a small tear glisten in his eye before it fell down his cheek. I slightly smiled and turned away from him. Gandalf and I walked out of Bag End. And soon we were on our way out of the Shire onto Lorien.  
  
A/N: Isn't that just sad as all hell! Well I am going to go. Loves you all! 


	12. Sadness

A/N: WOW! I am so sorry! I know it has been a very long time since I last updated. But I have been super busy!!!!!!!!!

Katani Petitedra: I am sorry! Everything has to be sad, or there won't be anything better to be happy about!

anime princess4: AW! Sorry I made you sad! I want the cookies! Things will get better!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elen: AW! Don't cry! I am sorry I said it would be cherry! It might get better!!!!!!!!!!

PrincessEvenstar: AW! Thanks! Sorry, I have a lot of cliffies. Hehe.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter Twelve: Sadness

After the longest journey of my life, we reached Lorien. Excitement washed over me as I viewed the forest area. The most beautiful landscape was met with beautiful constructions. All the structures seemed as if they were works of art at one time, and sculpted into this beautiful elven home. As the pony I was riding on slowed down to a stop I was still gazing at the scenery.

"Ayana?" Gandalf quickly asked as he walked over to me.

His gray form clouded my view.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I will go and speak with Lady Galadriel. And you may wonder, but not to far, it will not take long." Gandalf explained.

I smiled slightly and soon he was off. I slid off the pony and gave it a pat. I brought the horse to a tree and tied it to it. I knew no one would bother a small pony. I slowly walked away from it and searched the area. I didn't know what to do. Then I noticed very tall men walking towards me. I cowered at the site of them. But then I felt a hand touch my back. I jumped and looked up.

"Are you lost little creature?" One of them asked.

"Are you, an elf?" I questioned staring up and down at him.

"Why yes," He replied. "And what are you exactly?"

I noticed him stare at my small body.

"I am a hobbit." I replied.

"You are the hobbit we have heard about?"

"I suppose. What have you heard?" I asked quizzically.

"Only of your poor parents, I apologize for your loss." He said.

"Do not be, it was their time." I sadly said.

"Ayana!" I heard a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Gandalf walking up to me.

"Excuse me." I said politely and walked over to where Gandalf was.

"Gandalf?" I questioned.

"Lady Galadriel has explained that they could not transfer your parents here, and we are going to have leave for Rivendell." He explained.

I frowned and sighed. I turned and walked over to where my pony was. I stroked its soft hair.

"When are we going to leave?"

"We are going to stay the night, and then head out."

I gave a slight nod of my head. I began to grab a few of my belongings and set them on the ground. I began to make a small area where I thought I might sleep.

"Ayana?" Gandalf questionably asked.

"Yes?" I replied and looked up at him.

"You are not to sleep on the ground, when you are in the forest of Lady Galadriel." Gandalf began. "She has a nice place set out for you."

I gave a slight smile before packing my things back into the small bag that they had been in. I hunched it over my back as Gandalf began to walk to where I would stay. He soon brought me to a small hutch with a lantern lighting the inside. I lifted the door flap and grinned. It was small but suitable.

"Thank you." I said and without another word I quickly hopped into the hutch.

I set down my bag, but it fell over. Then I noticed the only thing to come out of the bag, was Frodo's Drawing book. I swiftly picked it up from the ground and flipped through it. Frodo's work was so amazing, so life like. I could only smile more and more with each page I flipped. The beauty he put in each of his drawings was remarkable. I let out a sigh before moving onto the next page, but then there came a knock at the material like doorway.

"Hello?" I questioned.

There was a pause before someone peaked through.

"Lady Ayana, We are about to feast, if you are to join us, do hurry." The elf explained and quickly left.

I set away Frodo's book and stepped out of the hutch. Many elves were gathering towards a large table. I noticed quickly that a tall gray man was sitting next to a beautiful blonde woman. I knew in an instant that it was Gandalf. I quickly rushed over to him. My size was quickly attracted by the elves around the table, as they stared. We all quickly ate. My stomach began to quiver as I felt a sickness rise in me. I excused myself from the table and left immediately. I rushed over to where I would sleep and quickly slipped into bed.

The next morning

I woke up, with the pain still tickling my stomach. I leaned forward and noticed Gandalf was standing above me.

"We are to eat and then head out, so do prepare for that." He said in a hurry as he rushed away.

I grabbed my belongings and strapped them to my horse. I then headed over to where we had all gathered for dinner that prior evening. I sat down and began to eat slowly, but had no desire to eat after a few bites.

I awaited Gandalf at my pony. He was prepared to leave as was I. I hoped onto the animal and began to trot away from Lorien.

Several Weeks Later

Finally in Rivendell, it was the day that my parents were to be shipped out to the sea's to be brought into their eternal death. I let my last tear for them fall as they floated off into the sea. I clung to Gandalf harder than I ever had before, as he comforted me with his smiles. I walked away from the river that lead to the sea, never to forget my parents.

As I walked along the brightly light grounds of Rivendell, I couldn't help but think of Frodo, and how I longed for him so. I decided I would go home. And Finally see him after such a long time.

Several weeks Later (Again)

I finally reached the edge of the Shire. My home was so close. And so was Frodo. I galloped along with Gandalf talking aimlessly about nonsense that the elves had given us before we left Rivendell.

We were nearly at Bag End so that I could see Frodo, but then I felt the sickness rise in me again and I couldn't control it. The pain worsened in my stomach. The blood from my face drew out, as I became paler. I stared up at Gandalf with paled blue eyes. I fell over off the pony and began to struggle for breath.

I could hear a familiar voice speaking close to me, and getting closer. I turned to see Frodo running up and kneeling down to see me.

"AYANA?" He worriedly shouted.

I puffed out air trying to speak. "I love you Frodo."

I felt my body quiver, and then felt no more pain. As the pitch black lens on my eyes covered the color that once had shown so brightly in my eyes.

Frodo's 'POV'

My heart leapt for Ayana. As I saw here lying there in the heavy grass, dying next to me. As she died my heart died with her.

After a while it grew back piece-by-piece. But never will I forget what she left me. While she had my notebook, she had taken the time to draw a picture. The last page in the book, well maybe it was for me to find it later in our life. The picture was of her, with three children running along in the grass, and myself while her and I watched them play. But that dream will never become a reality.

A/N: Okay I had to get the story over with, because well, it was sad that it took me almost a full year to update this damn story, so now it's finished. It's sad and twisted, but oh well... Sorry it took me so long, But I WAS BUSY! SORRY! LOVE YOU ALL!

Bridget


End file.
